Von Kruger
Von Kruger is a German spy posing as Max Mohnfeld, a Lieutenant of the Special Identification Group (SIG), he is under the command of Captain Kurt Bergman, who leads the SIG group. The SIG group joins up with commandos of the Long Range Desert Group (LRDG), under the command of Lieutenant-Colonel John Harker, at Kufra in south-eastern Libya. Colonel Harker explains they have eight days to get to Tobruk and destroy the fuel depot and German field guns protecting the harbour, before a scheduled amphibious landing and a bombing raid on the city by the RAF. They are to drive there through enemy territory posing as P.O.Ws escorted by the SIG pretending to be Wehrmacht guards. After the convoy is attacked by a British fighter and they are able to shoot it down, it draws the attention of Tuareg tribesmen, who are friendly with the Germans. The Canadian Major Craig, who speaks their language, exchanges some guns and ammunition for two British prisoners, who wished to be handed over to the Germans. The prisoners turn out to be British traitors Henry Portman, who has an Irish accent, and his daughter Cheryl Portman, who were shot down while flying from Benghazi to Cairo. They have papers signed by the Grand Mufti of Jerusalem and German Field Marshal Albert Kesselring: an agreement for "important" Egyptian army officers to rise up against the British in a "holy war". That night, the Portmans are told by von Kruger about the British masquerade and where to find a gun and a map to an underground telephone cable nearby. When they reach the telephone, however, they are spotted by an Italian patrol. Henry Portman fires and is killed, while his daughter is seriously wounded. Colonel Harker sends Bergman and Sergeant Krug after the Portmans. They retrieve Cheryl. When Krug asks how they knew about the telephone, Bergman replies, "Very simple. One among us is the enemy". Harker has Bergman and his men disarmed. He then gives Bergman two hours to identify the traitor. Von Kruger then has to kill Cheryl Portman so she cannot reveal his identity. As the officers discuss how she had got the cyanide, von Kruger, appears from the tunnel the Portmans used to escape. He states the traitor is down the shaft. Where they find Corporal Bruckner, one of Bergman's closest friends, stabbed to death. Cheryl Portman had died from cyanide, and Bruckner's suicide tablet was missing. Bergman, however, is not convinced his friend was the traitor. But nobody suspects it was Mohnfeld, aka von Kruger. When the RAF bomb Tobruk as scheduled. The LRDG blow up two of the harbour guns, and Harker orders Sergeant Major Tyne to signal the ships to abort the landing before the German tanks, which have pinned down Harker's troops, can "cut them to pieces". Harker also orders Lieutenant Boyden to capture the transmitter in the city in order to cancel the landing and inform their superiors of the Kesselring document. Von Kruger volunteers to go with him as Boyden doesn't speak German. However, Boyden is killed during the bombing raid, when their half-track is hit. Von Kruger is knocked unconscious but the other two soldiers are ok and pull him free, it's then they spot a damaged building with British pound notes strewn all over the floor. As they gather them up, von Kruger wakes up and then guns the soldiers down, before going and informing the Germans of the British plans. When the Oberst, captures the surrendering British commandos, he promises the British Colonel John Harker, that his wounded men will receive the best medical attention, before being interrupted by von Kruger, who tells the colonel that he must hand over Kesselring's document before his men are seen to. Unknown to von Kruger is that Harker has already burnt the document. Colonel Harker pulls his pistol and shoots von Kruger before being shot by one of the Oberst's men. Notes *He is played by Guy Stockwell. mohnfled.jpg Category:Tobruk (1967) Category:Movie Characters Category:Abwehr Category:Officers Category:Spies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deaths by Shooting Category:Galleries